Oh,There You Are
by SirCharlesSays
Summary: Callie realizes she is a lesbian after meeting Arizona. I changed the story around quite a lot.
1. Oh how you move me

Oh, There You Are

Chapter One- Oh how you move me

**C.P.O.V**- I have been working at Seattle Grey's for a while now, I love my job and how my life is, but it feels like there is something missing. It's not that my life isn't good my life is great. I am head Orthopedic surgeon, I have amazing friends and I am generally happy, I just want that certain someone I can come home to, the person I can cuddle on cold winter days, the person that will love me for who I am. I have never been the person that needed somebody, I am quite the independent person, but this feels different, like I need someone to call my own.

It is a typical day at work, the hospital is busy and I am up to my neck with work. It is stressful and I am in dire need of a coffee break. I am heading to file the notes I have just filled out when I see her. The feeling that I get just from looking at her shocks me and I can't help but stare. She is beautiful, my eyes graze up her long slim legs, her skin is a soft milky tone, her body perfectly toned. I just want to reach out and touch her to make sure she is real. My eyes travel up to her neck, the skin there looks so silky smooth, and then my eyes find her face. It is so strikingly beautiful, her beautiful blonde hair, lightly curled that bounces on her shoulders when she walks, her full lips, slightly red and oh-so kissable, my eyes take in her cute little nose and when she smiles her dimples catch my attention, they are enough to make me melt, her smile is amazing. Finally I come to her eyes, her baby blue crystals, they stun me. I feel like I can't take my eyes away. The beautiful blonde turns to look at me, and she smiles when she notices that I am openly staring. I look away for a minute and my face turns bright red, she smiles cheekily at me and skates away on her heelies.

I am a little confused at the feelings I am having, I am into men. This is totally different. She is so amazing and I want her all to myself.

**A.P.O.V-** It is my first week at Seattle Grey's, I have just recently broken up with my girlfriend in Boston and I want a fresh start, somewhere new, where I am unknown to everyone. Being a lesbian makes it a little harder to find someone, you don't know who were these days. I am the Pediatric surgeon as I love working with children. Living in their fantasy world, seeing their hope and dreams inspire me, they brighten my day. Some people don't see how great Peds really is, they think it is the less important than the other departments, but they haven't been a part of these tiny humans lives, they haven't seen the life shine out of them, the bravery, the courage and the love. All I need is someone to fill that aching hole in my chest. I make my way to get my cases for the day and see that I have a little girl that needs her infected tonsils out, I will make sure that she gets lots of ice-cream. I turn to head to the Peds ward when I see her staring. The beautiful Latina, she is gorgeous, with raven dark eyes are locked on me and I can't help but smile, the beautiful Latina blushes, is has to be one of the most gorgeous things I have ever seen. Before I made a fool of myself I turn and wheel away. I will make sure that I see her again.

**C.P.O.V-** I have only ever been with men. I have never looked this way at a woman, but I like the feeling. George my ex husband, has just recently died. When I think about it I never really have felt right with a man, I have always wondered how different it would be to be with a woman. To feel her soft skin and her soft lips on mine... I mentally slap myself, I need to focus on work, I could think about this later. But I can't focus all I can think about is the gorgeous blonde, I want to get to know her, but I am too shy she is just so graceful. I have 15 minutes to get some lunch before I have to scrub in to perform a knee reconstruction. I head to the cafeteria still focused on the case notes. This is a football player I have to be absolutely sure of my every move, I don't want to be the one to end his career. I grab some fries and a coffee and take a seat at a table, burying my head back into the notes while I nibble on the occasional fry. I feel someone brush my shoulder as they walk past me and take the seat opposite from where I am sitting. They smell like vanilla, it is delicious. I look up to see the blonde beauty, she is smiling at me. I feel my face turn red again and look down, she is always making me blush just by smiling. I take up the courage and look up from my notes, our eyes instantly connecting.

"Hi, I'm Arizona" she says with a smile, and holds out her hand.

I take her hand and shake it, making it feel like I have electric currents running up and down my arm.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Callie"

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me earlier" she says.

I think she was bold. I never would have had the guts to say that to her.

"I..I'm sorry you were. Just so"

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind the staring"

I am shocked, she can turn me into a stuttering mess, she must think I'm a complete idiot. Nice Callie.

"Sorry, you must think I'm an idiot, can't even speak properly"

"I've been told I have that effect on people" she winks at me

Is she flirting? No, she couldn't be. I think it's hot anyway.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I have a surgery in five minutes"

I get up and leave, gathering my notes. I can't help but notice the disappointed look on her face as I walk away.

**A.P.O.V-** I watch as Callie walks away from me, my heart sunk I, barely had the chance to speak to her. All I can think about is her voice, it is so sexy. It's hypnotizing the way her lips form the beautiful words, and the way the blush rises to her cheeks. She is mesmerizing, she smells like coffee and strawberries. I hear that Callie is an amazing surgeon, and I want to see for myself. I grabbed a coffee and head to the gallery of the O.R. My eyes find Callie; her beautiful hair is pulled back into her blue scrub cap, and her amazing brown eyes are focused on the scalpel, her hands so sure. Thinking about her hands makes my mind start to drift to a different place, but I force myself to focus, I want to see her perform this difficult surgery. I'm sure she will be great. The surgery lasts three hours, and I stayed to watch the whole thing. Callie looks worn out, so I decide to ask if she will go out for a drink with me and relax. I make my way down to the scrub room to an exhausted Callie

"That was an amazing surgery, you did well"

"I didn't realize you were watching me," she says as she blushes again

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true"

"What rumors?" she says in a panicked tone

"That you're the best ortho surgeon around" she smiles her usual stunning smile. "Did you want to go to Joe's for a drink after rounds?"

"I'm sorry I think I'm just going to go home and rest"

Those few words make my heart drop, I was looking forward to getting to know her. I walk away disappointed.

**C.P.O.V-** What am I doing? I can't believe I just refused Arizona for drinks. I am crazy, I need to catch her before she goes home, I can't turn her down. I want to spend more time with her, and get to know her. I don't even know her full name. I have a few post-op patients to visit first, and I try to avoid Mark so I can get them done faster.

"Callie! Hey, so drinks later?" he yells across the room. Clearly avoiding him didn't work for me.

"Busy!" Is my reply, Mark can wait. I want this time with Arizona, I need to clear my feelings. I haven't felt like this ever before, and never this strongly. I feel like I have a connection with Arizona, and all I know is her name. I get through my rounds quickly. I head through the double doors into the Peds ward, it screams childish, there are fairies and bright colors everywhere, toy cars scattered all over the front desk.

"Is Dr. Arizona on the ward?" I feel stupid using her first name after Doctor, but I don't know her last name.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and turn to see who it is.

"She certainly is" she grins at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"About that drink tonight, I.. I would love it"

Her face lights up, and her adorable dimples show.

"Perfect" she answers as she walks away.

**A.P.O.V-** I know I can't be any happier as I walk away from Callie, I knew that she wouldn't be able to resist me. Although, I noticed a hint of hesitance written on her face, which makes me slightly worried. I head to the locker room to get changed; going out for a drink in scrubs isn't exactly appropriate. I have just taken my scrub top off when Callie walks in, she is standing at the door stunned.

**C.P.O.V-** I can't take my eyes off her, her lacey baby blue bra matches so well against her milky complexion. I just want to walk over there and rake my hands down her body, and take her lips in mine. I take a shy step forward and hesitate. My eyes drop to her stomach, it is perfect. My eyes shift up to her boobs they are a perfect size. I take another step forward, she watches me with eager eyes, not making any moves herself, but waiting for me to decide. I can't understand my feelings towards her though, how I feel like this so quickly and about a completely different gender than I'm used to. It scares me.

**A.P.O.V-** My heart feels like it is going to jump out of my chest. I want to pull her against me and kiss her perfect lips. But watching her hesitate, I can tell she isn't ready. I change out of my scrub pants and walk to my car. When I step outside I breathe in the cool fresh air. I feel free as I walk to my car. I make my way to the bar, humming along to my favourite song and thinking about what I would talk to Callie about. I pull up at the bar and walk inside. I am hit by a rush of warm air, and the smell of alcohol. This is only the second time I have been in here but the bar manager already knows my order.

"One beer it is" he said before I can even sit down

"Make that two Joe"  
>"Got a hot guy coming to join you huh?"<p>

"You could say something like that" Joe will see later that my hot date definitely isn't a guy.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	2. Getting to know you

Chapter Two- Getting to know you.

**C.P.O.V-** Thoughts of Arizona keep swirling through my head. I am excited, and very nervous for tonight, even though it is only for a few drinks. I can't wait to get to know her, she was a big part of my life already, without me or her being conscious of it. I get changed as quickly as I can, not wanting to keep her waiting. I dash outside and hop in a cab, I live right across the street so I walk to work. The cab pulls up at the bar, and I take a deep breath of icy air before I walk in. I open the door, and am thankful that it is warm inside. My eyes scan the bar, and when I see her my heart feels like it is dancing. There she is, the beautiful Arizona. I smile when I see she has already ordered a beer for me. I saunter over and take the seat next to her. By my surprise Joe gives me a shocked look, Arizona just smirkes.

"She's your date?" he asks

Arizona nods. Joe laughs, and turns to serve more customers. I take a sip of my beer and thank Arizona.

"Can I ask what your full name is? I am kind of surprised for some weird reason I didn't think she would start with that question.

"My full name is Calliope Torres" I say, leaving out my middle names, she doesn't need to know.

"Well Calliope Torres, tell me about yourself"

To be honest I don't really know what to tell her. I just start with the basics.

"I was born and raised in Mexico, I have been working as an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grey's for several years now. My parents are very religious, and I have never been with a woman before. The feelings I have for you quite frankly scare the shit out of me. I have been married before but we divorced, as it just didn't turn out right, and he died last year to save another life. My best friend is Mark Sloan and he lives across the hall from me. I have two sisters and I practically raised them, and someday I would like my own children"

Arizona had paid deep interest the whole time I was talking, she must be really interested.

"Now tell me about you"

"My name is Arizona Robbins, I have only recently just started working at Seattle Grey's as a Pediatric surgeon, and I love my job it brings me great joy. I am a lesbian I always have been it is who I am and my parents are very accepting. My father is a major in the military, and they currently live in Boston. I just recently broke up with my girlfriend. I have not made many friends yet as I have only been here a week. I think you are an amazing lady and I would like to get to know you a lot more" I smile at how she added her confession at the end.

"How about we go back to my apartment?"

Arizona looks at me with interest. I realize that I must have sounded suggestive.

"I meant just to talk, by the way"

Arizona doesn't need to say anything she just smiles and nods. She takes my hand in hers, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. When we got to her car my jaw dropped. It is a baby blue Thunderbird, she sure has good taste. She laughs lightly at my reaction, and opens the passenger door for me. I watch her walk around the front of the car, and look at her when she sits behind the wheel, man she looks hot in this car. I give her directions to my apartment. Arizona is driving really slow, I think it is partly because she won't take her eyes off me. I can feel myself slowly leaning towards her, but I pull back and watch outside blur past as Arizona picked up speed. We arrive at my apartment building, and I take her hand shyly, and lead her up the stairs. Mark appears out in the hallway when we walk past, he looks at our linked hands and winks at me. Before he goes back into his apartment he calls out to me.

"Don't make too much noise Torres" I blush, Mark is the only one that would say something like that, I hear Arizona giggle behind me. I unlocked my apartment and walk in.

**A.P.O.V-** Callie's apartment makes so much sense, it just screams Callie. I don't know how, it just feels like it does. I can feel her watching me as I take in her apartment. I take in the smells, it smells like Callie's perfume, fresh coffee, and a bunch of different spices. Her apartment is perfect, and I realized that Callie smelt like home to me, and I smile.

"What?" Callie looks at me with a curious face.

"Your apartment is so amazing in its own way"

Callie smiles and leads me to the lounge. I sit down on the couch; Callie drifts to the t.v and puts in a dvd. I don't mind, as I don't really have anything else to say tonight anyway. She sits next to me on the couch, and watches the movie intently; I can't concentrate on the movie though, and I let my eyes stare at the beautiful Latina. The sexy curve in her hips, her toned stomach, her perfect boobs, the way her silky black hair settles neatly on her shoulders, the soft curve of her eyebrows, her mesmerizing chocolate eyes, her perfect nose and last of all her lips, they are perfectly shaped and plump, they look so soft. I nearly reach out and touch them but stop when she turns to look at me, the movie has finished.

"So did you want to stay or head home?"

I so desperately want to stay with her, but I don't want to be that close so soon. I know that if I was in the same bed with her I will not be able to resist her, and I'm not sure either of us are ready for that.

"I think I'll head home and call it a night"

Callie nods her head.

"Thanks for the great night Calliope" I see that Calliope is going to protest, as I used her full name, but she lets it go.

"It was all thanks to you, I'd like to do it again sometime"  
>I agree and walk myself to the door. Callie follows me slowly, opening the door for me. I turn around and look her in the eyes, I lift my hand to the side of her neck and pull her closer, placing my lips on hers. I feel like my feet have lifted from the ground, her lips are so soft, and I felt so intoxicated. She starts to kiss me back. Slowly and softly at first, but she starts to get braver and presses her lips harder against mine. I want this to progress to more but not right now, I pull away from the kiss, pressing my lips softly to hers once more before I walk away.<p>

**C.P.O.V- **My head is spinning, my heart is pounding. That kiss was amazing I know for sure now that I am attracted to women. I have never felt like that with a man. I want her to be mine, to love me. That meant so much more than any normal kiss, this kiss felt like it was full of love and lust. It felt like Arizona was telling me to trust her, I want to follow after her, beg her to stay, but she obviously doesn't think now is the time. I go back into my apartment, but I don't know how to distract myself. I open my apartment door, and call to Mark, he comes out and looks at me.

"What? You've finished with blondie already?"

"Shut up Mark and get your ass over here."

Like an obedient puppy he closes his apartment door and comes over to mine.

"Callie I thought we were over this whole sex thing."

"Mark, shut the fuck up and let me speak." Mark was silent, he knows I mean business.

"That blonde is Arizona Robbins, she is the peds surgeon-" Mark interrupts me.

"Yeah I know, she's hot."

"She was my date tonight, we came back here and watched a movie and she kissed me. I like her a lot, sometimes its painful I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian, but I'm scared because I've never done anything like this before." Mark smirks.

"I reckon you should just go for it, you have nothing to lose. It kind of makes sense, you were never really satisfied with me, and that's not easy." Mark amazes me sometimes, typical man, always for his benefit.

"You just want to see two girls hook up" he laughs.

"That, and I want to see you happy"

I hit Mark's shoulder and shove him from my doorway. After closing the door I head to the bathroom. I take a long shower, just standing there thinking, and letting the water run down my body. I get into my silky shorts and a t-shirt and head to bed.

**A.P.O.V-** I can't sleep, so many pictures are running through my head. It is 2am, I am thankful I don't have work tomorrow. I want to call Callie but I don't want to wake her. I want to arrange something with her before she makes other plans. I have checked the work roster, she isn't working either, I have also gone through the work files and taken her number, I know she won't mind. I can't stop myself anymore; I pick up the phone and dial Callie's number. The phone keeps ringing and ringing, but just as I am about to hang up I hear a mumbled "Hello?" I smile, she sounds so cute when she is sleepy.

"Hi Calliope. I'm sorry I woke you I couldn't sleep and I wanted to ask you something" I heard her rustling the blankets

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me today?"  
>"That would be great" she yawns.<p>

"Come to my apartment at ten." I give her directions to my apartment and hang up. Now that question isn't on my mind anymore I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	3. Make me yours

Chapter Three- Make me yours

**C.P.O.V- **My alarm goes off at 7am, and I am pissed that I have forgotten to turn it off. I roll over and slam my hand down on the alarm, ridding the room of the annoying beeping. I know I won't be able to sleep now my mind is already on the day ahead. I wonder what she has planned, I know it will be great no matter what. I drag myself out of bed and trudge to the kitchen. I put a fresh pot of coffee to boil, and go to take a shower to wake up. The shower washes away all my doubt and nervousness, and I feel brand new when I step out. I choose my outfit for the day, tight black jeans, a red shirt and a leather jacket. When I make my way into the kitchen I inhale the smell of coffee, I poured myself a cup and walk over to open the curtains. A layer of snow has arrived over night and the sun is behind the clouds. I shiver at the sight and sip at my coffee. The time is only 9am, I sigh, I want to be at Arizona's apartment already. I decide to go now, I may get lost and the way, and I don't want to be late. I know that is likely that I will not get lost, but I can't stand around my apartment any longer.

**A.P.O.V-** I have set my alarm for 7am, I want to be up so I can feel fresh and prepared for today. I turn the shower on and I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo. After the shower I put a cd on and dance around the house naked, picking up clothing that has been thrown on the floor, I clean all the dishes.. Then there is a knock on the door. Wholly shit! Callie is early, and I was stood here naked. I'd answer the door like this, but I don't want her mind to be on my body **all **day.

"Just a minute!" I yell. I really hope she doesn't walk in. I run to my room and throw on my black jeans, a green top and a sweater. It is cold today. I run to the door and throw it open.

"Hi, I'm sorry I wasn't uh, quite ready when you came." I am flustered; great I have no idea what she will think I have been doing.

"Its fine, I know I'm a little early."

I let her inside, she doesn't look at my apartment though, her eyes are on me. Just looking at her makes me smile.

"Good morning Calliope."

"Good morning, Dr Robbins." She says as she leans in to connect our lips in a heart-melting kiss. The kiss starts to heat up, and I pull away smirking, it is clear what she wants, but I want to drag it out. Callie grumbles.

"Arizonaaa."

"I want to. But you will just have to wait until later" I wink at her.

"So, what are we doing today?"

I can't answer her question, I haven't had time to think.

"I.. Uh haven't had time to think of anything, "Callie smiled in response.

"Well luckily I did. How about we take a walk, go out for lunch come back here to watch a movie, and I will cook dinner for you." This sounded so perfect. I nod in agreement.

**C.P.O.V-** I tell her to grab a coat, I don't want her to get cold. I take her hand, and she leads me out of the apartment. I want to push her against the wall and just take her right there, but I fight the urge. We walk out of the building into the cold air.

"So. Do you wanna window shop?" she laughs at me.

"You like shopping?" I give her a dirty look.

"For lingerie I do." I wink at her, and she blushes. We walk to the shops hand in hand, laughing about our high school experiences; I take Arizona to my favourite lingerie store. The store manager looked questioningly at us when Arizona tried on the nurse outfit, as we were giggling loudly. When Arizona comes out of the changing rooms I buy the nurse outfit, I will give it to her on her birthday which I figured out is not too far away. I start to get hungry, so we walk to a little café by the lingerie store. I order a mocha and a chicken sandwich, and Arizona orders a milkshake and salad.

"Why just the salad?" I ask her

"I don't want to eat too much, so I can eat the food you cook me later." I think this is cute, her not wanting to ruin her appetite. When the food comes Arizona watches me eat.

"Uh Ari. Why are you staring at me?" It was starting to a get little awkward.

"Your just so fascinating." I blush at the words.

When we are both finished eating I pay for the food, and we walk back to Arizona's apartment.

**A.P.O.V-** When we get back to the apartment I lead Callie to the lounge. I switch on my gas fire and put the movie inception in the dvd player. When I sit on the couch Callie snuggles up to me, her head rests on my shoulder, and I can smell her shampoo, it smells like coconut. During the movie I can feel Callie's head turning in confusion. Inception is not an easy movie to follow, I slowly explain to her how it works, and she turns back around and finishes watching the rest of the movie. Yet again I can not keep my eyes off her. When she looks up at me, I look into her beautiful brown eyes. She sits up, and I pounce on her, our lips clash together. Callie's eyes flutter close, and I feel her hands come up to the back of my head. She runs her fingers through my hair, and I slide my hands down to her waist and pull her against me. Callie moans slightly when we are pressed together. Callie is the one to pull away.

"So, I should start cooking now"

I pull a grumpy face at her but show her into the kitchen.

**C.P.O.V-** Arizona does not need to show me where anything is. I always know my way around the kitchen. I find the pasta and mince, and I decide I will make spaghetti and meatballs. When I start cooking the smell of spices mix together, it smelt amazing. I haven't cooked for someone else in a long time, I hope she likes my food. Arizona has set up the dinner table with candles and two glasses of red wine, I set the food on the table and smile when Arizona inhales the smell deeply, she is obviously hungry. I want to know what she thinks of my food, so when she takes her first bite I look at her, and her eyes widen. After she swallows she thanks me for cooking.

"Calliope you are the most amazing chef this food is fantastic."

I knew she would love it, this is my grandmas recipe, no one could resist it. We finish our dinner in silence, both of us too hungry to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't make dessert," Arizona smiles cheekily.

"I guess I'll just have to have you then." My face turns into a wide grin, she is a little minx.

**A.P.O.V-** I lean in and kiss Callie passionately, she opens her mouth, allowing my tongue to slide inside, causing her to moan quietly. I stand up and lead Callie to my bedroom. I lay her down on the bed, and straddled her. My hands roam her body and stop at her boobs, squeezing them lightly. Callie moans and clasps her hands to my face, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I slide my tongue into her mouth. Callie's tongue tries to battle for dominance, but I win. I move my hands to her hips and pull her top over her head, revealing a sexy black lace bra. Her skin is a soft caramel colour. I kiss her neck, and nibble her earlobe making Callie push herself onto me. I trail kisses down her neck and in between the valley of her breasts, down to her stomach. I dip my tongue into her bellybutton, making her squirm beneath me.

"Arizona, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I thought I was, but I'm scared. This is all so knew, I'm sorry.."

"Calliope, I understand," I take her face in my hands. "I know what it feels like to be new to this, we can wait until you are completely ready." I kiss her softly, and she wraps her arms around me, and kissed my cheek. I am happy to know that she is comfortable.

"Ari?" I love it when she calls me that.

"Yeah Calliope?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I smile and my heart flutters.

"Of course I will Calliope." I pull the blankets up, and cuddle her, drifting into a Callie filled dream.


End file.
